dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Old Gods
An Old God is one of the beings that were, thousands of years ago, worshipped by a significant number of Thedosians, specifically the mages of the Imperium. The mages worshiped them in the form of dragons. Legend is that they taught them how to use magic. Some believe Archdemons to be the sleeping Old Gods corrupted by the darkspawn. The Chantry teaches that the Old Gods were false. They turned mortals from worship of the Maker, the First Sin, and for that He imprisoned them underground. Their minds continued to roam the Fade as any dreamer's would, and they were able to contact the Magisters and teach them to use magic. They did this in the hope that the magisters might free them. It was for this reason that the magisters entered the Golden City in an effort to usurp the Maker's throne, and caused the First Blight. There were hidden temples devoted to the Old Gods, but these were supposedly torn down during the First Blight. Cults devoted to the Old Gods are said to still exist in some places. The Magisters worshipped seven Old Gods. The first, and the leader of the rest, was called Dumat, the Dragon of Silence. According to scholars, he was the first to become an Archdemon, and was defeated during the First Blight. Relation between the Old Gods and the Darkspawn In the Dragon Age: The Calling novel, it is revealed that there exists a particular relation between the darkspawn and the slumbering or imprisoned Old Gods. The darkspawn taint is linked with the ancient dragons, all darkspawn hearing continuously the call of the Old Gods. It is suspected that, as the fall of the magisters occurred, and as they became the first darkspawn, the link between them and the insidious Old Gods who had tricked them into sinning against the Maker remained. Hearing their call, the darkspawn search for the Old Gods continuously. When they find one, they corrupt it and it becomes an Archdemon - it then proceeds to command them into a Horde and a new Blight is unleashed upon Thedas. The Architect, a character in The Calling, describes the call of the Old Gods as a "terribly beautiful sound". He goes on to consider darkspawn existence and their pursuit for the ancient dragons as a never-ending aspiration towards a perfection they can never have, as it is corrupted in the instant they touch it. It is also revealed that at some time after their Joining, Grey Wardens also start hearing this call. This is the actual Calling and the moment when Grey Wardens know they must descend into the Deep Roads to find their death in battle. The alternative would be to become fully tainted, a half darkspawn themselves. The Seven Old Gods * Dumat, the Dragon of Silence and the first Archdemon * Zazikel, the Dragon of Chaos * Toth, the Dragon of Fire * Andoral, the Dragon of Slaves * Urthemiel, the Dragon of Beauty, the Archdemon of the Fifth Blight in Ferelden * Razikale, the Dragon of Mystery * Lusacan, the Dragon of Night Trivia * Dumat may be a reference to "Duma", who, in Jewish folklore, was known as the "Angel of Silence" References Developer Post Developer Post Category:Lore Category:Religion